Bound
by Abfahrt.nach.Erebus
Summary: Have the creatures of the light finally figured out a way to turn Sunako into a Lady? We shall find out...
1. The plan

**Author's Note:** This is my first Wallflower fanfic. Please feel free to review. But please NO FLAMES. 

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Wallflower or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nakahara Sunako!" Kyohei yells as he wrenches open her door and walks into Sunako's pitch black room.

"Light!" Sunako shrieks while a horror film blasts on the TV screen.

"I'm hungry damnit," Kyohei demands as blood spurts out of Sunako's nose and all over Kyohei.

"Gaah, Sunako!" Kyohei screams.

Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga all come running from the living room with caution.

"What's going on?" Takenaga asks.

Yuki breaks down into tears once he notices Kyohei and Sunako covered in blood.

"I'm_starving_ and… " Kyohei asserts agitatedly.

"**GET OUT!**" Sunako wails as she starts from her fainting spell, hair standing on end.

Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga, and Kyohei fly out of Sunako's room as quickly as humanly possible, slamming the door closed in the process."

"Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine…" Sunako whispers, "Why? Why does that damned Creature of light _do_ that?"

"_Maybe he does it to get your attention…" _Hiroshi-kun replies.

"_Of course he does it to get my attention; I need to think up a plan to murder __him__."_ She thinks as she grits her teeth in frustration and turns back to her movie.

--------Later in the evening--------

Sunako is preparing dinner in the kitchen and humming the opening tune to "The Exorcist". Takenaga, Yuki, Kyohei and Ranmaru are in the lounge once again discussing their deal with Sunako's aunt. 

"What are we going to do?" Yuki inquires.

"We need to figure out a way to turn her into a lady, damnit," Kyohei starts to say.

"Maybe there's a way I could persuade her…" Ranmaru interjects, a grin plastered to his face, eyebrows wriggling.

Takenaga, and Yuki are ready to pound Ranmaru when, Sunako shouts, "Dinner". Kyohei just gives Ranmaru a death glare and runs for the dining room before anyone has a chance to get up.

During dinner everything is quiet except for occasional noises from Kyohei and Sunako.

--------After Dinner--------

As predicted Sunako goes back into the kitchen to clean the dishes and then scurries off to her room afterwards. Kyohei goes to take a shower upstairs.

In the Living room mission: "Turn Sunako into a lady" the other three are busy thinking of a plan. 

"I think I may have an idea about how we could get Sunako to turn into a lady, but it will be difficult." Ranmaru states, looks towards Yuki and Takenaga.

"What is it?" Yuki asks sitting next to Ranmaru on the couch.

"Well…" Ranmaru observes the guys faces. "…I think we should handcuff Kyohei and Sunako together." He continues, "Besides Obaa-san already thinks they are a couple." He whispers to the other guys.

"What!" exclaims a wide-eyed Takenaga from an armchair adjacent to the couch.

"How would we ever be able to get them to willingly do that?" Yuki inquires.

"They would not be conscious _of course_. We will have to give them sleeping pills. I think the best time would be tomorrow morning since we have no school for the next few weeks." Ranmaru replies, a smirk evident on his handsome face.

"You think this will really work or will Sunako have our heads for it?" Takenaga asks, gesturing to his neck.

Meanwhile, Kyohei has taken a shower and is not in his room doing homework like he should be doing but is on his way back downstairs to see what the guys are up to.

"So that's it then?" Takenaga asks, wondering if it will actually work.

"I think so…" Ranmaru sees Kyohei approaching. "Uh…Kyohei is coming." He whispers.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyohei eyes every one of them suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing… just watching some TV." Yuki says absent mindedly.

"Then how come the TV isn't even on?" Kyohei questions, pointing to the black screen of the TV.

"I- I…" Yuki stutters and looks to Takenaga.

"He means we just turned it off and were about to go to finish our homework." Takenaga looks at Kyohei.

"Not me, I'm am about to meet one of my lovelies." Ranmaru boasts and traipses out of the room.

Kyohei's left eye twitches while watching Ranmaru leave.

Takenaga and Yuki exit the room, leaving Kyohei staring at their backs. _"What are you guys planning?"_ Kyohei asks himself with narrowed eyes.

In the meantime Sunako has witnessed the scene and Takenaga and Yuki did not even notice her watching them leave from the doorway of the kitchen. However, luckily she was not there when Ranmaru was explaining his plan. 

"_The creatures of light are behaving very strangely, even to me. I wonder what is going on..." _ Sunako wonders to herself, and walks back to her room with a glass of cranberry juice, unnoticed by a certain blonde housemate.

After about two hours of watching TV, Kyohei heads back up to his room to sleep, since it is already 1:48 in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know it was short, and I will be updating soon. Please review. Thank you:)


	2. The plan in action

_**I'd like to thank the people that have reviewed so far, and I am excited that people like it. On to Chapter 2!!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own The Wallflower or any of its characters. (Man but if I did I'd be so cool, haha) _

* * *

**The plan **_**in action**_

After Sunako went to bed, Takenaga had the duty of giving Sunako a big enough dose of sleeping pills just to knock her out thoroughly. But only after Kyohei had gone to bed did he administer them to Sunako.

Takenaga crept into Sunako's eerie room and walked over to her bed, thankfully not tripping on all the banned horror movies scattered across the floor. 

"Sunako…" He whispers. "Sunako…I have some pills here that will make you an even better cook." He grins at this. _"I am sure grateful she is a heavy sleeper." _He thinks to himself. Sunako sits up a bit and reaches for the pills in Takenaga's outreached hand. She washes them down with the rest of her cranberry juice that was sitting on her night stand. At first, Takenaga was horrified until he realized it was not blood she had been drinking. After taking a deep breath, he thinks _"geez, having her around sure has changed everyone's way of thinking"_, shortly after he leaves the room; chuckling to himself.

Meanwhile in Kyohei's room, Ranmaru was forced to administer Kyohei's share of sleeping pills to him. Kyohei was a bit harder because his portion had to be ground up and stuffed into some fried shrimp on a plate in Ranmaru's hand. 

"_Why did I have to be the one to do this?"_ He thinks to himself. _"Oh yeah…because Yuki was too scared to do it himself." _ He arrives at Kyohei's side of the bed.

"Kyohei…" He whispers loudly. "Kyohei, I have some of Sunako's fried shrimp here." Kyohei being asleep and dreaming happily eats the shrimp from the plate. "Mmm…" Kyohei mutters incoherently. Ranmaru leaves and heads to the living room.

--------In the Living Room--------

"It's been about 20 minutes; I think the sleeping pills should have taken affect by now for both of them." Takenaga says to Yuki and Ranmaru.

"Ok, then let's carry Sunako into Kyohei's room." Ranmaru states and gets up and walks towards Sunako's door.

"Did you remember the handcuffs?" Yuki asks looking over to Ranmaru on their way to her room.

Ranmaru flips his hair dramatically and reaches into a concealed coat pocket. "Why of course."

Takenaga and Ranmaru sneak into Sunako's room and retrieve her from her bed with ease, once again without tripping or stumbling on the mess.

"I am glad that the pills worked so quickly." Yuki says as the other two boys reach the staircase with Yuki following.

Once inside Kyohei's room, Takenaga and Ranmaru place Sunako into bed with Kyohei. Ranmaru proceeds to handcuff Sunako's left hand to Kyohei's right hand. He smiles deviously. Takenaga sees this and _**Smack**_.

"What was that for??" Ranmaru whispers loudly clutching the back of his injured head.

"That was for being a pervert, Ranmaru." Takenaga replies quietly.

"You think these handcuffs will really be able to withstand them both tugging and pulling on them?" Yuki inquires to the two boys.

"Well as far as I can tell yes, they are made with the strongest metal there is-" Takenaga's reply is cut short by Ranmaru. "I hid the other key in my room and this one-", he gestures to his aforementioned concealed pocket in his coat. "- is where the other one shall be." He beams to no one in particular.

"Uh…ok." Takenaga looks at Ranmaru with a twitching right eye. _"Ranmaru is soo weird." _ He thinks to himself.

"So all we have to do now is to wait for the morning to come then?" Yuki starts as he strides out of the room towards his own. Takenaga closes Kyohei's door without a sound, leaving the two unsuspecting teens to find a big surprise in the morning.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ranmaru responds as he saunters towards his own room.

"Alright then, see you in the morning." Takenaga reaches his door and bids them goodnight. 

Takenaga decides to call Noi, to warn her of the developments. He changes into an old T-shirt and sweatpants after brushing his teeth. He picks up his cell phone from his night stand, and dials Noi's number. 

"M-Moshi, Moshi Takenaga-kun! What are you doing up at 1 in the morning?" She gazes at her clock while yawning.

He lies down in his bed, "Noi-chi, I'm sorry for waking you but I wanted to tell you to be careful when you come over tomorrow."

"Why is that Takenaga-kun?" She looks perplexed at her ceiling.

"Because the guys and I have come up with a plan to not only make Kyohei and Sunako admit their feelings to one another, but also to help her turn into a lady."

Noi blushes profusely at this. "Oh, I see…what did you guys do?" Noi turns onto her side in bed.

"Well," Takenaga begins, "we gave them sleeping pills after they had gone to sleep. Then we brought Sunako and put her into Kyohei's bed." He pauses. "And we…we handcuffed them together."

"Are you serious?" Noi asks wide-eyed.

"Yes, I just hope we don't die." Takenaga replies.

Noi bites her lip. "I –I hope not either, but I am sure it will all be ok in the end. After all Sunako-chan is human too."

"Maybe," Takenaga laughs. "But I think this will turn out for the best, even if they don't realize it yet."

"I sure hope so; sleep well Takenaga-k... " Noi smiles before she falls asleep on Takenaga.

--------Morning--------

"_Mmmm…"_ Sunako snuggles some more into her soft, warm pillow. _"I don't remember when I had such a great night's sleep. Perhaps it was because I was planning ways to kill that Creature of Light. Or maybe it was just because I watched horror films all day." _She smirks into her pillow. Said pillow begins to snore lightly. _"Since when have I had a pillow that snores…or for that matter…breathes?!"_ Sunako now wide awake swiftly opens her violet eyes…"Ahhhhhhhh!!"

Kyohei's POV

"_Man, I can't believe I slept so well last night. I didn't have any nightmares about Sunako coming and killing me in my sleep or anything. That baka Sunako always causes trouble. When will she realize that guy was totally blind when he said all that crap? Hold the phone, what am I saying?" _Still, Kyohei smiles into his silky haired pillow. _"Wait a minute…since when have I had a pillow with sweet smelling hair…or let alone…limbs!?"_ Slowly and carefully, Kyohei opens his sleepy eyes only to come face-to-face with an utterly stunned Sunako. "Ahhhhhhhh!!"

A simultaneous blood curdling screech can be heard throughout the mansion. 

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, it was a short-ish chapter, but I hope it was good. Reviews are always welcome, and more chapters shall be up soon. :D 


	3. Unforeseen Happenings

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the reviews. :D It took me forever to write this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own The Wallflower or its characters.

After waking up the household and scaring away any wildlife nearby with their cries; Sunako and Kyohei abruptly realize that they are not only in bed together but also in Kyohei's room. Sunako suddenly jumps away from Kyohei's embrace.

"MABUSHI," Sunako squeals attempting to cover her face but is struck with a painful realization that her left wrist is handcuffed to Kyohei's right wrist.

"Ugh!" Kyohei exclaims grasping his right wrist while being tugged back towards Sunako. Immediately after this, Sunako gets a massive nosebleed and faints but not before covering them both with blood. Thankfully she is lying on her back so she doesn't get too much on the bed sheets.

"Damnit Sunako…" he growls as he wipes her blood off of his face with his free hand. Minutes later he has gotten most of it off of his face and turns to Sunako only to see a wicked grin grace her pale face.

"_I must to destroy the creature of light!" _Sunako thinks while rousing from yet another fainting spell. _"Last time I tried to kill him was a complete failure, particularly because I dropped my notepad and Kyohei found out and…"_ a shudder ran down her spine, and blood began to seep slowly from her nose again.

Kyohei was watching Sunako with a smirk on his face while sitting up in bed. _"Baka Sunako." _

"Hey Sunako?" Kyohei says quietly.

"What do you want creature of light?" Sunako doesn't move from her position or even look at him.

"I'm hungry." As he says this his stomach rumbles not so softly.

Sunako continues to lie there with caked blood all over her face and neck. " --"

"Are you listening to me stupid? And as much as I know you love blood, _I_ don't want to be covered in_ your_ blood all day."

Shortly after the frightening wake-up call, the three guys decide to see how it's going. Yuki was the first to say anything. "Do you think they killed each other yet?" Tears were already forming in his eyes.

"I don't know…" Takenaga whispers, putting his ear up to the door. "I can hear their voices so I think they are ok, for now."

"I wonder why Sunako-chan hasn't warmed up to Kyohei-kun like she has the rest of us. She doesn't scream or have weird fits with us." Yuki wonders.

"I think we all know the real reason both of them still behave the way they do around each other, Yuki." Takenaga answers.

"They _love_ each other!" Ranmaru dramatically bats his eyes and makes kissy faces.

After stating this, Ranmaru heads down to the living room to watch TV.

"Where are you going Ranmaru?" Yuki asks.

"There really isn't much for us to do right now other than wait." He replies while yawning. Takenaga and Yuki follow him down, deciding everything will turn out as it should eventually.

Back in his room, Kyohei hasn't gotten anywhere with telling Sunako he wants to get the blood off of him. Both them know that they need to shower in order to get it all off. So Sunako is beginning to freak out about having to shower with Kyohei in the same room; let alone seeing her "hideous" body again.

"It's not like I saw anything last time… it was steamy as hell." Kyohei looks in the other direction attempting to hide his slight blush while lying through his teeth to Sunako. _"Why does she still act like this only around me?! She never freaks around the others, not even Ranmaru. Besides, she doesn't need to know I saw everything; it would make it worse…although her body isn't even that bad. She is so in denial about it. Gah!! What am I saying?! She is a creepy weirdo." _Kyohei tries to reassure himself.

"You're lying!" Sunako finally looks up towards Kyohei. "You saw my _hideous_ body!" She glares at the creature of light. _"Hideous, huh?" _Kyohei wonders and gets even more perturbed not only by her absurdity but also by his internal conflict. Kyohei begins to creep towards Sunako and across the bed to get some fresh air on his balcony. Sunako, still lying down is jolted out of her thoughts and his bed by the handcuffs; she quickly grabs onto the bedding and pulls them with her with her free hand. She is effectively covered before Kyohei opens the dark drapes and direct sunlight hits them.

"Why do you do that?" Kyohei inquires glancing towards a swathed Sunako.

Both walk out onto the balcony, and situate themselves so their hands are on the stone railing.

"Too bright", is all that is heard muffled through the satin sheets and a thick cotton comforter.

"You are such a baka, Nakahara." Kyohei grins looking out into the backyard. Once again, Kyohei's stomach rumbles. However he is too busy thinking about his current problem that he doesn't even notice it.

"_Arg. Why did I have to get stuck with Sunako? Why is she so affected by what that stupid guy said? He was just a jackass to her. I guess she really must have liked him. What a loser, calling a girl ugly. Why the hell do I even care? I don't." _

Kyohei is again ignoring his true feelings while surreptitiously chancing a glance to his right. By this time, Sunako has taken off the sheet and comforter because she is baking in the early morning sun.

"_That is much better, even though it was a stupid thing to do." _She looks over to Kyohei. _ "Now what is he doing?? Since when does the creature of light ignore his stomach? There is something going on here. What do I care though? I just wish I knew how to get out of these damned handcuffs so I could get back to my darkness and Hiroshi-kun."_

_**Why are you fighting this, Sunako-chan?**_

"_Shut-up subconscious, I still want to kill him."_

" _**Right.**__" _

"Sunako, how are we going to bathe if we are handcuffed together?" Kyohei cautiously questions.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! I hoped he would forget about that."_ Sunako takes a deep breath.

"Well?" Kyohei asks while glancing towards Sunako.

"…" Sunako is trying desperately to think of some way to get out of having to shower with him handcuffed to her.

"Screw it, I'm going to take a shower whether you like it or not." He storms back inside towards the bathroom down the hall with an oblivious Sunako trailing behind.

It takes a minute for Sunako to process what he said because, once again, the handcuffs are biting painfully into her wrist.

"Wait…What?!"


	4. In Hell

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. It encouraged me greatly. Sorry for taking forever to update. Blame writer's block and forgetfulness. :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Wallflower.**

**In Hell**

"You heard what I said." Kyohei didn't even spare her a glance.

"Stop right there!" Sunako exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"Why the hell should I? I wan—" The words died on his lips as his right wrist gave a painful jolt and he was forced to back up.

They stood right before the looming door.

"You'll have to stay that way, I won't allow you to see my hideous body." She said, while glaring at Kyohei, fighting the imminent nosebleed trickling down onto her lips.

Kyohei turned sharply on his toes to look at her, "You aren't the boss of me. If I want to wash away _your_ blood from myself, then I damn well will!"

He tried to stay calm, but he was getting more pissed off at her by the second.

"Besides," he added, "I won't be looking at your "hideous" body." He sneered.

Sunako didn't know what to say, and before she knew it, she was being pulled painfully into the bathroom. By the time she figured out what to say, the bathroom door was locked and Kyohei was already headed to the shower.

"If you don't want to melt or whatever, I suggest you turn around."

Kyohei muttered as clothing was thrown over the shower door and strewn across the bathroom floor and onto Sunako's head.

Sunako's only choice was to turn around, away from the shower.

'_Good thing the shower doors slide.'_

Sunako thought as she tried in vain to fight off the mental image of Kyohei's soapy, nude body from the last shower episode.

_*Flashback*_

_Sunako was so caught up in her own thoughts about cutting her bangs that she did not hear that Takenaga was telling her that their bathroom was broken and they would be using hers for a month or so._

_A while later, with an armful of yellow rubber duckies and her hair up in a towel, she proceeded to the shower._

"_Why can I hear the shower?" Sunako asked herself._

"_The shower?" Sunako asked again._

_There right before her widened eyes, was Kyohei taking a shower._

_The yellow rubber ducks began to fall from her arm, and at this sound Kyohei turned around._

_He was in for quite a shock…_

_Both screamed._

_Sunako was left in a bloody heap with the rubber ducks surrounding her on the bathroom floor. _

"_He saw…the dazzling creature saw my hideous body."_

_*End of flashback*_

The last of his garments were tossed over.

"Oh, Kami-sama…" she whispered as blood began seeping through her fingers from her nose, while pulling _his _shirt off of her head.

_(AN: You'd think she'd be dead by now or something…so much blood loss. Haha.)_

Kyohei tried not to think of the girl outside the shower, no doubt having yet another nose bleed. He futilely attempted to not think about the first incident involving the shower.

_*Flashback*_

_He heard sounds behind him, and turned suddenly to see what had been the cause._

_Much to his horror, it was a very nude Sunako with what had been an armful of little yellow rubber ducks. _

_Both stood wide-eyed for a moment._

_They screamed._

_Without thinking, he hastily escaped through the bathroom window._

_*End Flashback*_

He finished washing the last of the shampoo out if his hair.

'_What a night. I can't believe that even happened.' _

A tinge of pink graced his cheeks.

'_The fact that I actually saw everything, well that would not be good for anyone else to know. I did have trouble denying it, especially when Ranmaru asked. Stupid pervert Ranmaru!' _

Kyohei shook his head.

'_It did not help that I got a slight nose bleed. Geez, and I thought Ranmaru was the weirdo here. Oh well, it's not like I can really do anything about it. I forgot all about that anyways, until now. But if Sunako knew…I don't even want to think about it.'_

He sighed deeply.

'_After all that I ended up getting a cold and fever. I had to have Sunako take me home. Then I apologized and said that I hadn't seen anything.'_

Kyohei relaxed a bit as the hot water ran down his shoulders.

'_What am I going to do? How the hell is being handcuffed to her going to make anything any better? Or even help turn her into a lady? Why me? Of all the guys in this house…and Oba-chan actually believes Sunako and I are dating.'_

After getting nowhere in coming to any sort of solution, he realized something… his eyes just about popped out of his skull.

'_Oh shit! I forgot to bring in clothes with me. Damn it, for being pissed off by her so easily!' _

He resisted the urge to pound his fist into the sleek shower wall, but just barely. After 5 more minutes of attempting to relax Kyohei turned off the shower, but hesitated getting out.

"Uh, Sunako?"

"What _is_ it creature of light?" Her reply was muffled from trying not to make a mess.

"I… uh…forgot my clothes in my room…" He trailed off.

Sunako's eyes bugged out her head and she passed out as more blood spurted out of her nose. Thank the gods she had already been sitting on a stool.

"Sunako?"

'_Great now she's fainted again I bet. Well, actually this could be good. If I can grab a towel before she wakes up I could get it on, then sling her over my shoulder. I could get dressed really quick.' _

Kyohei thought.

"How am I going to do this?" He wondered out loud.

He grabbed a towel from the towel rack on the shower door and wrapped it around himself as he stepped out of the shower. Then, he slung her onto his left shoulder as not to strain the handcuffs, and had her left arm and carried her out with his right arm supporting her upper back.

'_Oh Jason, Freddie, I thought you would never come. Sk sk sk sk…'_ Sunako was unconscious and once again dreaming about her two favorite horror characters. She was in a gothic style dress with a bloody butcher knife doing god knows what.

'_Oh god, she's having another one of her twisted, sick day dreams…erm, if she were conscious anyways.'_

Kyohei used his left hand to get out of the bathroom, and walked back to his room. He shut the door and locked it. Kyohei grabbed some clothes before placing Sunako onto his bed. He was thankful that the chain for the handcuffs were a good yard long. Kyohei almost managed to get his shirt on just as Sunako began to wake.

'_Aw crap. Thank Kami-sama I already put on my pants.' _Kyohei sweat dropped as he watched her wake.

"Uhhh…" Sunako moaned.

'_Where am I?' _She thought for a moment before opening her eyes and sitting up on the bed. As she did this however, she caught a glimpse of Kyohei's lithe back and just about passed out, once again.

'_Why does this particular creature of light affect me so badly?' _Sunako subconsciously, of course, knew the answer to that question.

Sunako did not want to consciously admit she has a slightly gargantuan infatuation with Kyohei.

'_He is too bright, and besides, there is no way! It isn't even a possibility!' She thought._

Kyohei turned around after getting his shirt on.

'_What the…' _he was looking at Sunako sitting up on the bed with a mixture of annoyance and fascination.

"What?" Kyohei questioned, still watching her with slight amusement.

Before doing anything else, he determined it would be a good idea to get as much blood off of Sunako before taking her anywhere else. Granted Kyohei figured it wouldn't be too bad.

'_She could not possibly have bled so much that she looks like road kill, right?' _He reassured himself.

…until he looked at Sunako again more carefully.

Blood was all over her.

Her face looked like she had just eaten someone's raw liver.

Her hands were covered with blood.

Not to mention, the front of her sweat shirt looked like someone had cut her throat and let gravity do the rest.

'_**Are you kidding me**__?!,' _Kyohei thought exasperatedly.

'_At least it isn't all over her…Yeah right!'_

Thankfully, by some miracle the blood had not spilt anywhere but on themselves and the aforementioned bed sheets. The landlady would have probably killed them all if it had gotten everywhere.

'_Maybe I should just make her shower as well. She is going to need to eventually anyways.' _

Kyohei was so preoccupied he failed to notice the girl he had been unintentionally staring at for the past five minutes.

"I…was going to tell you to stop staring at me creature of light." Sunako frowned.

"Huh?" Kyohei asked stupidly, before realizing she was right. He cleared his throat.

"We need to get some new clothes for you. You're soaked in blood." Kyohei shivered in disgust.

She was still sitting upright on the edge of his bed. He began to walk to the door and unlock it.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day or are you gonna do something about the nasty looking mess you are currently wearing?"

For some reason Sunako was behaving differently towards him this morning. Usually, she would throw a fit and attack him with any sharp object nearby.

_'I must be getting worn down….'_ Sunako sighed and got off the bed to follow Kyohei down the hall to her sanctuary of darkness and isolation.

Kyohei was genuinely surprised when Sunako followed him without another word.

_'Ah nooo, she must have figured out that she'll have so many opportunities to kill me. Oh I'm a dead man.'_ Kyohei swallowed hard, now fearing for his life as they approached her room.

Little did the two teens realize they were being watched by their roommates at the other end of the hallway.

"I can't believe there wasn't anything on TV this morning." Ranmaru declared.

"Not even a decent documentary." The raven haired teen uttered.

"Good thing Takenaga heard the bathroom shower turn on. We walked over here just at the right time." Yuki yawned.

"Indeed." Takenaga nodded.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Yuki inquired.

"Hmm…anyone's guess at this point, judging from the scene they caused earlier this morning. It seems as her demeanor towards our lover boy has changed completely. Wouldn't you say, Takenaga?" Ranmaru glanced in the direction of the black haired young man.

"She _is_ more subdued than she generally would be in a situation like that. Do you recall last time they had been handcuffed together?" Takenaga pointed out.

"Well, of course, who could forget that understatement of a fiasco to turn Sunako into a lady?" Ranmaru vividly motioned.

"Yeah, but that was the landlady's doing. It was because she thought they were dating in the first place. Not to mention she was trying to force them to do the… d-deed. I mean seriously, did you see all those-" Yuki was cut off by Takenaga coughing and sporting a reddened face.

"Yes, we saw them. What were her outlandish notions based off of, and her own niece being subjected to that type of thing of all people?" Takenaga wondered.

"Well, they _are _hormonal teens…do you honestly expect anything less of Sunako's aunt anyways? Someday we will be uncles…" Ranmaru sighed hopefully, hands clasped by his face. An elaborate scene of falling cherry blossoms seemingly magically appeared behind him.

"We're only fifteen!" Yuki squealed as quietly as he could.

"Your point being?" Ranmaru smirked perversely at Yuki.

"That is my point! We are way too young to even be thinking let alone standing around talking about it." Yuki puffed out his crimson cheeks.

"With the exclusion of you, Ranmaru, I believe most of the kids our age would agree with Yuki and I on that subject. I am thankful to say Sunako has not realized our little dispensation of sleeping pills." Takenaga's face had returned to a normal shade. He ignored the scene altogether.

"Besides, I don't see Kyohei spontaneously turning into some ravenous beast anytime soon. I just don't deem him as being anything other than a gentleman in the end." Yuki's unusually perceptive assertion caused the pervert and bookworm to turn towards Kyohei's form.

"You may be correct Yuki." Takenaga gazed at the significant mass of blackness following Kyohei from a distance.

"I'm sure of it." Yuki responded after a moment.

Just then the house phone began ringing...

**Onwards to Chapter 5! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
